1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of storage devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to stackable containers to aid in the organization and storage of container lids and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a number of storage container systems that are used in the preparation, storage, containment, and serving of various foods and food products. The container systems typically include various sized container and lid combinations that provide an airtight environment for food storage.
Such storage container systems typically include a plastic, ceramic, or glass container with an associated, substantially flexible plastic or rubber lid.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles, or the like, which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.